


The Queen and Her Blog

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma becomes curious over Regina's time on the computer. Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen and Her Blog

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to speak to me, I'll gladly do so on Tumblr or Twitter. In fact, I'd love it!
> 
> @amvilas (Tumblr)  
> @SwanQueenSwen (Twitter)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Emma knew she should let it go. She knew snooping through Regina’s home computer would most likely end with a fireball to the ass, not the answers she was looking for, but she was curious and a curious Emma had tunnel vision. 

She needed to know what her wife was up to all those hours on the computer. Regina was not a tech wizard. She had a flip phone and she still asked Emma how to delete voicemails. It’s a flip phone, not rocket science. She had no idea what a router or modem was. So when Regina started coming home from work and spending hours on the computer, Emma got suspicious. 

So there she was, trying to crack the password on the computer, muttering curses when the bar wiggled and showed ‘invalid password’ in big (mocking) red letters. She tried Henry’s birthday, Regina’s birthday, Emma’s birthday, and every other number combination she could think of, to no avail. After a few moments of curses and fist slamming, she finally cracked the code.

“Wow, ‘HenryAndEmma’. Real clever, Regina.” She started checking the emails, looking through the folders on the desktop. It was all boring, mayoral stuff and Emma knew Regina wouldn’t come home from the office just to spend some more time listening to citizen complaints and filling out paperwork, not when she could be hanging out with Henry and Emma. 

So she kept prodding, opening the Internet and checking the history. She raked her eyes down the history but paused when she saw something.

“Tumblr?” Emma snorted. “Tell me Henry can hack cause if my wife didn’t want to have sex last night so that she could blog…”

She trailed off as she clicked on the link, watching as the blue webpage loaded slowly. Emma chuckled as the blog came into view.

“Oh lord, ‘MagicalMadameMayor’,” She let out a long groan. “Do I even want to read the description? ‘I’m sassy, I’m married, I’m your authority, and I put the Queen in Swan Queen’. What the fuck is Swan Queen?”

Emma took in the dark palette of the page, blacks and reds coloring the screen (of course), before scrolling down. She was bombarded with pictures of flowers and aesthetics and puns. Puns, for Christ’s sake. She had quite a few followers but Emma managed to find some Stroybrooke residents.

“Lovely, she’s got friends in town blogging too,” She checked a few blogs and found the same thing in every description. “What the hell is this Swan Queen shit?”

Before she could open a new tab and search, she heard the Mercedes pull up in the driveway so she quickly closed the page and logged out. She ran to the door and threw it open, watching as Regina made her way to the front porch. She looked so good. She always looked so good. Man, she was one lucky bitch.

“Emma? What’re you doing home so early?” The brunette smiled brightly as she threw an arm around Emma’s waist and placed a quick peck on her smooth cheek. Ever since they started dating, Regina became extremely affection and Emma loved it. Only Henry and herself saw this side of the Mayor.

“I decided to come home and transfer all calls to the station to my cell phone. I wanted to spend time with you before Henry gets home from his dorky club meeting.”

“Its Chess Club. It’s good for him.”

“It’s dorky and he’s going to get his ass kicked on the playground.” Regina just chuckled and gave her forearm a small slap. Emma pretended to be wounded. The brunette laced their fingers together and pulled until they were both safely inside before closing the front door.

“So, we have the house to ourselves for a few hours,” Regina purred as she slipped out of her jacket. “What shall we do, Miss Swan?”

“Mrs. Swan-Mills, actually.” Emma beamed, lifting a hand to caress Regina jaw. 

“Hmm, how could I forget?” Regina whispered lovingly before leading Emma up the staircase and into their bedroom. Emma shed her patented red leather jacket, slowly, as her concentration was zeroed in on Regina tauntingly unzipping that tight black dress, slowly revealing her gorgeous body inch by inch. Emma stepped forward, winding one hand in brunette hair while the other snuck in the back opening, moving forwards and backwards to stroke Regina’s back, loving how the muscles twitched with every touch.

“I love you, Regina,” Emma gently turned her lover’s face so that she could kiss her nose softly before attaching their lips. Regina’s response was murmured into pliant lips, the vibration making Emma moan. “I’ve missed this.”

Regina turned in her arms, weaving her own around Emma’s midsection, allowing her head to be cradled on the blonde’s shoulder, her nose breathing in the natural scent. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been disregarding our alone time.” Regina mumbled, feeling so comfortable and at ease in Emma’s arms. No one made her felt so safe, so loved. She sighed.

“What’s been going on? We haven’t spent much time together cause you’re always in your study, on the computer. I know the Internet is probably more interesting than me but…” She trailed off, not wanting to reveal any more of her insecurities. Regina pulled back a bit to look into emerald eyes. 

“Nothing is more interesting than me and you.” Regina’s smiled, her eyes so full of love and caring that Emma felt guilty for snooping. So what if Regina found something that interested her, other than Emma? She wanted Regina to have friends and to make connections and to be her own person, not solely be Emma’s wife. She wanted Regina to have a place to be creative. The guilt rose even higher, making her feel suffocated. 

“I looked through your computer,” Okay, she hadn’t meant to blurt that out. No when she was in fireball distance. “I was wondering why you kept blowing me off and…”

When she saw that eyebrow quirk, she knew she had to be completely honest, “And I was worried that maybe I was boring you or holding you back or I don’t even know. And now that Robin’s back in town, I was just… I’m an idiot and I’m sorry. I promise to never do that again, okay?”

“I don’t care that you snooped, Emma.”

“You don’t?” Emma was truly befuddled. She expected a well-deserved lecture or a fireball or to at least be sent out of the room.

“I have nothing to hide. What I am worried about is that you feel insecure, that I’ll get bored of you,” Regina cradled Emma’s face and the blonde felt emotion crawling up her throat. “I love you and I’ll never leave you, my darling. Robin Hood was a mistake, a miserable shot at a happy ending because I was too scared to follow my heart. I don’t care that he’s back. I couldn’t care less. You make me so happy, Emma. Please never doubt that or this marriage.”

Emma felt a sting behind her eyes, “I don’t. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did it.”

“I do. You think you aren’t good enough. Believe me, I know the feeling. But I can’t let my insecurities ruin the second best thing to ever happen to me.”

Emma ran her hands over Regina’s forearms, knowing that her wife categorized Henry as the best thing. She certainly didn’t mind being a runner up there.

“I’ll try to put a lid on it.”

“You don’t have to ‘put a lid’ on it. Just talk to me when that feeling arises.”

“Okay, I will,” Emma turns a bit and places a peck on Regina’s palm. “Tumblr, babe? Really?”

Regina snorted uncharacteristically, pushing Emma’s face lightly, “Shut up.”

“No, no, that’s totally rad, dude,” Emma joked. “My biggest inquiry, milady, is what is Swan Queen?”

“Oh, it’s um…”

“It’s got you flustered. Now I have to know.”

Regina rolled her eyes playfully, “It’s our ship name.”

“Our what?”

“Ship name. It’s what people call our relationship. You know, Tumblr loves us. A lot of the idiots in town ship us together and cheer on our marriage.”

“Huh, that’s cool. Maybe a little creepy.”

“I think it’s sweet. I’ve never thought these peasants would approve of The Evil Queen and the Savior being in love.”

“That’s because we aren’t that. We’re just Emma and Regina.”

“Yes, dear.” Regina smiled, shimmying her torso in order to slip the dress off of her shoulders. Emma helped, slipping a hand under the straps and pulling down.

“You spent so much time on there though. Why?”

“After being ostracized by them for so long, I suppose it was nice to see them rooting for me. It was a bit exhilarating, even if they’re all morons,” They both chuckled. “Plus they had some beautiful pictures.”

The black dress fell to the floor as Emma teased, “Yeah, and some pretty bad puns. Regina, tell me you didn’t actually find those funny?”

“Come on, Emma, everyone loves puns,” Regina lifted Emma’s shirt, throwing it to the wayside. “You should get a Tumblr. We could follow each other.”

“Maybe.” Emma’s jeans were unbuttoned and tugged until they reached her ankles, where the blonde used her feet to peel it off. 

“No, no maybes. You will be on Tumblr with me.” Regina felt Emma reach behind her and unclip her bra, the material loosening and practically falling off her shoulders. 

“So bossy,” Emma dragged the bra down Regina’s arms, scarping her nails, leaving a trail of goose bumps. “And fuck, I love it and I love you.”

“My idiot.” It’s said with such reverence that Emma wants to cry, but instead she cups a bare breast, squeezing gently. They’ll have plenty of time to fuck later. She just wants to make love to this woman, the woman who makes her feel like she’s flying, like she’s found a home, which she truly has. It’s there in Regina’s arms, in Henry’s hugs, in their family. She felt this wave of pure love for her own life seep through her veins, better than any drug.

Regina moaned, feeling Emma’s thumb pull on her taut nipple. Their lips met, tongues caressing, as Regina returned the favor by pulling Emma’s bras down roughly before tweaking a pink nipple between her lithe fingers.

“Regina.” No explanation or answer forthcoming. Emma just loved saying her wife’s name. It almost felt like a prayer. They fell onto the bed together, where panties were discarded and breaths mingled and legs tangled. 

Emma kissed and suckled Regina’s breast, alternating until the brunette was keening and her back was arching, begging silently for more. She went lower, nipping at hipbones and thighs, and dragged her tongue through Regina’s slit, instantly hit with her tangy wetness. Emma whimpered, loving the taste, as she flicked Regina clit lightly before inserting two fingers into her lover’s entrance, immediately picking up speed and driving the woman close to the edge. Keeping her fingers thrusting fast and making sure to penetrate deeply, curling her fingers just right, Emma sucked Regina’s clit, making the brunette moan so loud that if Emma hadn’t put up a silencing spell, the whole neighborhood would’ve heard. She kept up the intensity until Regina’s back arched and she screamed her name, her chest heaving. 

She kissed her way back up, meeting Regina’s lidded eyes. The brunette smiled goofily, her face personifying pleasure. 

“So you’ll join Tumblr?”

“Really, babe? I give you an amazing orgasm and you’re still trying to get me on Tumblr?”

“I just thought maybe if I asked while completely naked, you’d be more willing to listen to me.”

Emma sighed playfully, “Alright, I’ll join Tumblr, but after we finish here.”

“Of course, dear,” Regina chuckled. “After all, it is my turn to make up for ignoring you. My poor idiot.”

Emma stuck her tongue out at Regina, “Woe is me, Regina. I’ve miss you so much.”

“Did you like my blog?”

“It was so you.”

“Are you teasing me?”

“Never.”


End file.
